Forever Morning Trilogy
by lessa4
Summary: Originally three oneshots, now combined. Kurama's confession, Hiei's reluctant acceptance, and the morning that will live in their hearts for ever.
1. Of Moths and Moonlight

Part One - Of Moths and Moonlight

Kurama's POV

: The silver disc that is the Moon,

Unknowingly calls to the worshipping moth :

I think that I've loved you from the first time I saw you. We have always been friends, yet I have been longing for something more. So when you came into my room tonight, I told you.

: Wind buffets delicate wings,

Tossing the stricken creature where it wills :

Who would have thought that three little words would have such an effect? You looked away from me, saying love is not real, just an imagined emotion. And then you left, through my window into the night. I stared after you in shock, sensing as you moved through the trees. Away from me.

: The moth falls to the ground, slightly battered,

Only to rise, and try again. :

Tears flowed silently down my cheeks as I got into bed. Closing my eyes, I tried to think of what I had done wrong. I thought you felt the same . . . And then, a smile touched my lips, for I knew you did. Though you were not prepared to admit your love, your actions spoke for you. When you thought I was asleep, I felt you settle outside my window. Watching over me in the moonlight.


	2. Midnight Uncertanties

Part Two- Midnight Uncertainties

Hiei's POV

Hn. Stupid fox. Why do you have to surprise me like that? It's cold out here, so I hope you're happy.

I shouldn't have left, but you scared me. Not that I'd ever admit that to you . . .

No, I was right to leave. You're a Youko, everyone knows that Youkos don't love. And I'm the Forbidden Child. Why would the great Youko Kurama want someone like me, when you could have so much better?

You're tearing down my façade, baka no kitsune. If I'm not careful, I'll end up weak, with too many emotions.

Though, as I watch you sleep, that might not be such a bad thing. Did you know that, asleep, you look so peaceful? I wish I could go back in with you, but I doubt my pride will allow it.

The window is open. I could, if I wanted to. Which, I don't.

I once said that I am not one to deny the obvious, so why am I denying this so violently? I want to be with you. I want to trust you, to hold you in my arms.

The window is open. I could, if I wanted to. I do.

So I jumped from my tree to sit on your windowsill.

Still enough time to turn back. I could, but I won't.

I swing my legs over to the floor, and walk over to your bed. I could watch you sleep forever.

I removed my shoes, and quietly sat next to you, trying not to wake you up. There is no turning back now.

I lay my head beside yours, and wrap my arms around your slim waist. No turning back.

You moved closer to me, whispering my name, even though you still slept. I had to smile at that. You must have meant everything you said.

I looked at you, and even though you couldn't hear me, said, "I am here, my fox."


	3. Forever Morning

Part Three - Forever Morning

Kurama awoke as light from the dawning Sun flooded through his windows, brightening his room. His eyes opened groggily, and he tightened his arms around the warm body in his grasp.

"NANI?" the fox demon yelped. Sleeping, well, not anymore, in his arms was a peaceful-looking Hiei.

The little Jaganshi squinted his eyes further shut, burrowing his face deeper into the crook of the redhead's neck. "Hn. Stupid fox. Go back to sleep."

"Hiei?" Kurama asked in a quieter tone once he slowed his racing heart. "What are you doing here?"

Red eyes finally opened, looking deep into endless emerald orbs that were currently filled with confusion.

"I thought you would want me here," came the smug reply, accompanied by a small smirk.

The half-Koorime regretted the words almost as soon as they left his mouth. He found himself being gathered into a lung-crushingly tight embrace, and once his body relaxed, tentatively returning the gesture.

"I thought you had left. I thought you said that love wasn't real," came the almost inaudible whisper.

"You're putting words in my mouth, fox. I said love was an imagined emotion. And I never said I loved you."

Kurama's face fell, the picture of despair and rejection. "But . . . you came back. I had assumed that that meant . . ."

Small pink lips curled into a real smile, lighting up the pale face as effectively as the Sun had lit the room. "I never said I loved you. Not yet."

Green eyes snapped up, taking in the small one's unexpectedly tender expression on a normally passive face. Without thinking twice, Kurama took those smiling lips with his, verbalizing his passion and relief better than any words could tell.

When the two broke for air, it was the fox's face that was covered with a grin.

"Aishiteru, Hiei," he said, tightening his arms around the smaller's waist.

Hiei smirked, cuddling closer to his koi and closing his magma eyes. "Forever and for always, fox."

Owari


End file.
